We'll make it
by Beautiful-Dreamer-since1993
Summary: Co-written with fantasyandmusicperson1 Edward left Bella and went to Greece and met up with two good friends. What happens when they take him back to Forks? Victoria is still on the loose and now more are involved. Will they make it?


_**Full summary:**_

Edward left Bella, we all know that. He broke her heart. What will happen when Edward goes to Greeve and meets up with his two friends, Lena and Kierra? They hear about what happened and, unkowingly to Edward, bring him back to Forks. Now maybe with there help he can fix things with Bella. Will Bella take him back? What about Jake? Who are these two important people in Bella's life? Victoria's still at large and now more people are becoming involved. Will they make it?

**AN:  
**Hey guys! This story is co-written with fantasyandmusicperson1. We came up with this story together, and it's taken forever to finally finish this chapter. It's a little short in the beginning but it should get longer. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it for you! As for the other stories I am currently working on; The truth in life, it should be up by September 7th at the latest. Iv'e had a small writes block with it. And my other story; Body Language should be up very soon afterwards. Posting this story does NOT mean that my other stories will not continue or suffer. I hope you guys can enjoy this story! Please review and tell us what you think!  
P.S.: The timeline in this is a little different. Bella doesn't become a zombie for months and Jake becomes a werewolf sooner.

Disclaimer: We do not own twilight or the characters. But we do own Kierra, Lena and Andrea.

* * *

_**Edward POV:**_

It took all my control, all my strength to tear myself away, to prevent running back to the spot I had previously occupied. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I would stay away, away from Forks, away from her. I felt a dark sea of emptiness and loss. What would I do now without her? My presence in her life was not beneficial to her life. I knew that to be true no matter how much I wanted it to not be so. I had to leave so she could live her life as any normal human would. Her life and soul are too important for me to let her give up. My brother had almost killed her. I would not let that happen, not again. Her life was the one most important thing to me. I would let her live out her life but I would join her as soon as her existence on this earth vanished. She would perish and I would be right behind her. I would not live without my Bella but I could not be with her. She had to live as a human, not a soulless monster like thoughts raced as I ran further and further from Forks. I had been trying so hard to not turn back that I hadn't made plans. I had four options. One would be to join my family. They had all moved to Denali after I had told them we had to move. Carlisle and Esme did me this favor. Another option would be to go off as a nomad myself, yet drink only animal blood. The next option is to go hunting, hunting for Victoria. She could not continue to take in the same fresh air my Bella breathed in. I would hunt her for helping James attack Bella. My last option was to go visit some other friends that are not from Denali.

If I were to visit Denali, I'd see my family. The downside to the plan though is that I'll cause pain to some members of my family. Esme and Carlisle don't like to see me upset and Jasper would feel all the agony I am in. That's the last thing I want to happen. Jasper shouldn't have to endure the pain. Alice however feels no sympathy for me. She is angry at me for taking away her best friend. Right now I don't want to talk to her about this again. I just need to be away from them all. So that option was out. Honestly, I don't want to be alone as a nomad. Nomadic life was never something I wanted. Hunting Victoria, though the thought is very appealing, is not the best idea for me. At this moment, all I need is time to grasp being away from Bella. If I get too close to Forks, I'd run back. I know that. Besides that, the trail Victoria had was more than likely faded by now. I can't call Alice because she would end up looking into Bella's future when I asked her not to and tracking isn't my strongest suit. My only real option is to go find some old friends. I thought about who I would visit and quickly decided before taking off, moving further away from Forks, ignoring the need to turn back.

**_Lena POV:_**

I looked outside to the beauty that is Greece. The sun was shining brightly and hitting the water just perfectly. One of my favorite things to do since my sister Kierra and I got here was to look at the undeniable beauty of our new home. Kierra and I had gotten here about a year ago. I loved Greece. I thought it was absolutely stunning. I however acted like a normal vampire. I stayed inside when it was sunny. My sister Kierra did not do the same. Kierra has the power to shape shift and make herself seem human. Her skin doesn't sparkle when she's doing so and she could do the same for me but I am against it for myself. I am perfectly content watching from our home, away from some people.

We lived in a small area away from huge cities. We've lived this way for a little over a year. It had always been just me and Kierra. Neither one of us ever found a mate in anyone. We were both single vampires with only blood, familial ties to one another. Sometimes I wish I had a mate. Seeing people together, couples, wasn't much fun. All I wanted was someone who would understand me, someone who could love me. But I never found that in anyone. I had met plenty of nomads before. Some showed interest but never seemed to be the one for me. Kierra was the same way. There were plenty that liked us but not loved us the way we wanted to be loved. The closest person we met was a man by the name of Edward Masen and even then all we felt for him was a brotherly love. He was kind but not our type. Cute but yet again, not our type. I was alone in the house. Kierra left the house about an hour ago to hunt. I decided to stay behind. I was in no hurry to hunt. I didn't need to at this point. A knock sounded on the front door. I walked over and pulled it open. An unexpected figure was at the door: Edward Masen. I smiled toward him, happy to see him. He gave me a small smile back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging him. We pulled away.

"Well I thought I would come see you and Kierra. I haven't seen you two in a long time"

"It has been a long time. Kierra's out hunting. She'll be back soon." he nods. There was something in his expression that seemed depressed. What was wrong?

"Are you okay Edward? You don't seem to be doing to good right now." I ask. He opens his mouth to say something when the door opens.

"I'm home!" yells Kierra.

"That was quick." I commented as she sets her keys down.

"Yea there wasn't much today. I decided I'd wait until you were going hunting to take a long trip." she walks over and finally notices Edward.

"Wow your still alive?" she asked.

"You seem to forget I'm immortal" replied Edward.

"Yeah well you seem to forget were alive"

"You seem to forget Your immortal too."

"I'm immortal? Well that certainly explains a lot. But that does not explain your lack of a brain." Kierra countered. He looks at her shocked and puts on a sad face.

"You know I'm just kidding. Give me a hug." she said walking over to him and embracing him. This banter was not unusual. They did this type of thing all the time. Whenever they saw each other they would start teasing the other about every single thing. It was never taken personally. Edward and Kierra enjoyed the game. It was fun for them. I enjoyed watching it. It was always very entertaining. Kierra and Edward did not hate each other but always enjoyed picking on one another. Since the day we met Edward, they have done the same thing but with different words.

After they released each other from the hug we all walked into the living room and sat down. That's when I noticed Kierra had been quiet for too long. So I looked over at her and she was staring intently at Edward.

"Kierra what's wrong?" I ask.

"Edward what's got you all upset? Hmmm is it your boyfriend? Did he break up with you for a girl?" she blurted. Then I looked at Edward waiting for an answer, but all I saw was the smile fade off of his face and a huge amount of pain in his eyes. He looked as if he was pondering something.

"Edward you know you can talk to us about anything. Well at least me, I'm not so sure about her, but you can talk to me." I say. After a moment of silence I begin to worry.

"Okay seriously what's wrong? Am I going to have to go beat the crap out of someone?" Kierra adds. Then he looks at me then at Kierra.

"Well… It's a girl… A mortal girl." he says. Kierra and I both nod waiting for him to continue.

"Her name is Bella Swan, and I'm completely in love with her, but completely wrong for her as well."

"Why would you be wrong for her" I asked gently, surprised by his answer.

"I'm too dangerous for her. I will only put her in more danger by being with her" he responded.

"Why don't you just turn her into a vamp." asked Kierra bluntly. Edwards eyes swelled with more pain at the idea.

"I will not take away her soul."

"Are you sure your not just being a wuss Edward" replied Kierra teasing him. The look on his face told her he was not amused.

"I'm sorry that was completely out of line." he sighed.

"No it's fine I know you mean nothing by it." he replied looking at me. I knew exactly what he was talking about with taking away her soul, more than I wish I did.

Edward and Kierra were more like brother and sister. They liked to pick on each other. Edward and I were different. He came to me with his issues, his thoughts. We were closer on an emotional level he told me everything. When he needed someone to talk to he came to me. Sure we played around a little bit but he always talked to me when he had a serious issue. Before he went back to Carlisle, he talked to me about why I hunted the way I did. I didn't have anyone holding me back but I told him how I felt. I told him I did not want to be a monster and that was the only way. I felt like he had truly listened to me. It was then that he admitted his belief on vampires and there souls.

He believed that vampires had no souls. This is one of the few issues we actually fought on. I did not believe that. We all had soul and Edward believed he was a monster which was most definitely not true. He was more human than he gave himself credit for. With the way he was feeling about this Bella, you could really tell how much humanity was in him. If he had no humanity, he would have no feelings like that and he wouldn't leave for her to be safe. It made me angry when he said he had no soul. I felt anger grow inside me. He ruined something that I bet was perfect for him over his stubborn thought that vampires had no souls. He probably ruined the girls life too. If she felt even remotely similar she was going to be severely hurt by this. She had to be, humans aren't as forgetting as he thinks.

"Oh this is about souls again? Do you honestly still believe you're a soulless monster dork brain? I swear your such an idiot sometimes! Now Edward you listen to me and you listen to me and you listen to me good. You are not a monster, you are far from it. You are as much human as the humans out there. And don't you give me that crap about how you kill because hunters do too, and you don't drink human blood so your not nearly as bad as you think. Edward you might have just ruined that poor girls life. Humans don't forget things so easily. If she was in love with you it wont be easy to get over. You might have just thrown away a good thing for nothing. You do have a soul, you wouldn't be able to love without it. You not having a soul is complete and utter crap. You left her for no reason" I yelled hoping to talk some sense into him. He was taken aback. Sure we've had this argument before but I never felt the need to yell at him until now. This was a surprise to him but how can he honestly think that I'm going to be okay with this whole thing.

"I would have hurt her if I stayed, I could kill her." responded Edward quietly. My eyes softened a bit. I looked at Kierra letting her take point. She nodded accepting her turn.

"Edward does Bella love you?" she asked softly and carefully. He looked at her with a confused gaze. He wondered what she was getting at, he nodded.

"She loved me, I knew that. It was dangerous for her to do so but yes." he said.

"Have you ever thought that your leaving could kill her? Edward if she loved you the way you love her, leaving could kill her. Depression could kill her. What would you have done if you had lost her?" replied Kierra. We new the answer to her last question and he knew that so Kierra continued.

"Is it really impossible that she might do the same?" he looked pained at the very idea but he needed to be shocked back into reality.

"She wouldn't"

"How do you know, there's always a possibility." she replied. He shook his head stubbornly.

"No she couldn't, she wouldn't, she promised." responded Edward stubbornly. Kierra and I looked at each other and sighed. He was not gunna discuss the subject any more than we had. I knew he wanted to leave so we gave him a break… for now.

"Edward you can take the guest room upstairs." I told him. He nodded in thanks, his thoughts were trying to avoid the subject of Bella once again. He got up and left the room leaving me and Kierra to plot.

_**Bella POV:**_

It had been two months sense Edward left. I still have hopes of him coming back, but some part of me new the truth. Edward was never coming back, and I wasn't gunna kid myself any longer. But I knew I could not move on. So I would try and live my life without him. If not for me then for my family and friends, they were getting too worried. No one new how deeply I cared about Edward, so they didn't understand it.

A month ago Jacob and I started to rebuild motorcycles. It had really brought us closer together. He was my new best friend. A week ago I found out that Jacob was a werewolf. Before I found out he and I didn't get to hang out. He was forced to keep it a secret. When I found out we did see a little bit more of each other. He was no longer here now so it made things more difficult and frustrating. A little while ago, Jake left with Sam (the leader of the pack) and some other members to go somewhere and meet with some other werewolves. It was going to be a while before he got back so now I was just hanging on by a thread. It's been a long time since I heard from Jake. I wondered when he would be coming back. He promised he'd call when he knew. It seemed like time was passing by but not soon enough. Things just aren't so bright around here anymore, without HIM and my personal sun.

I walked down the stairs this morning, forcing myself out of bed once again. It got harder to with Jake gone. I made it to the bottom only stumbling a few times and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal and started eating. My thoughts were still racing in my head.

I could barely make sense of some of them. That was when I heard the doorbell rang. I got up to answer the door and swung it open to see a familiar face, grinning. She ran up and hugged me tightly.

"Bella!" she screamed. I laughed as she hugged me as tight as her little body possibly could. She finally separated herself from me and looked at me. "I missed you, Bells. Ever since you left Phoenix, things were never the same." She said giving me another hug.

"I missed you too, Andy." I chuckled as she finally let go of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling for the first time since Jake left.

"Well, Bells, you know that my family and I have been wanting to see you and Uncle Charlie since you left to live here, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well we decided we'd come see you. Then things kind of went wrong at school with the troublesome one and he got expelled so my dad and mom decided that we would not just visit but move here. We are living here in Forks, Bells, with you!" she explained excited. I was happy. I missed Andrea and her brother. They were always my two favorite cousins, the best cousins I could ever have.

"That's great, Andy. I'm happy to know I'll get to see you all again. I missed not seeing you every day. I missed you and your brother."

"We missed you too. He missed you lots too. He wanted to see you." said Andy. That's what begun to make me wonder.

"Speaking of…where is your brother?" I asked.

"He and Dad both came here about two weeks ago. They moved some of the important stuff in and bought a mechanics garage nearby. He works with Dad there. He is after all one of the best mechanics we all know." Andy explained. I nodded. It was true. Her brother was amazing with cars. He was even better than Jake and that was saying something. I was proud of him for it. He loved cars. They were his hobby since we were kids. We grew up together

He and Andy were twins. They both loved to pick on each other. When my mom took me from Forks, we first moved in with my grandmother. Eventually, we got our own place near my dad's brother. Mom and David were relatively close, surprisingly. They got along well as did his wife Claire. We lived near them. Their two kids, my cousins Andy and her twin, went to the same school as me.

We were the same age. I loved those two. Andy and her brother were closer than anyone I knew. They both adored each other although they fought like cats and dogs. They were known as the troublesome twosome in Phoenix. They loved pranks

I loved to watch them work. Andy was the evil genius though her brother was the one everyone thought was behind it. He took the fall for her a lot. He was protective of her and me too. I loved that boy for it. Andy and I went and sat down in the living room and caught up. She and I talked about everything that had happened to both of us since I left. I told her everything (except about the vampires and werewolves obviously), even about…Edward. She heard the story and hugged me and smiled saying that she can't wait until her brother hears about this. She was talking about how he was going to cream Edward

"Nobody hurts his baby cousin." said Andy laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"He's older than me by two days! When will he stop rubbing it in my face?" I asked. She laughed again.

"Never!" she replied. We both giggled. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Maybe things were going to be even better than I had imagined.

**_Kierra POV:_**

While Edward was in his room Lena and I had time to plot. He's not happy and I can tell from just a little while with him. I can't stand seeing him like this. He's always picking on me, like a brother would his sister. We have this understanding relationship of sarcasm and caring. If I get hurt he's there, he's always there. So now he's hurting so I'm going to be there for him. I have to be there for him. He's been there too much for me to turn my back on him now. I don't get to see him all the time, but Lena and I have decided to change that. It's moving time. I love Greece, it's beautiful and I'm definitely going to miss it here. But I feel bad that Lena doesn't go out much. It's so sunny here. So we decided to move to the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, to a small town named Forks. While I love Greece and all the people, we are on a mission. Lena and I are going to cheer Edward up. That requires going to Forks, going to Bella. It means dealing with being in a town of only 3,120 people. And who knows what will happen.


End file.
